


Wet Dreaming

by memememeow



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memememeow/pseuds/memememeow
Summary: Dan has a wet dream about a girl... that turns into Arin.





	

Dan was dreaming. 

He was in the shower with someone. Kneeling on the floor, watching them rinse out their long, curly hair. The person turned and Dan realized it was a beautiful woman. She was voluptuous, curvy in all the right places, and her face sent a shock of arousal down into his gut. 

The woman smirked at him and grabbed the soap, lathering up her body seductively, and Dan felt himself getting hard. She bit her lip and tossed her hair behind her shoulder, dripping with suds. Dan watched as the mystery woman bent down to his level and put a finger under his chin, tilting his head up. 

"Such a cutie," she purred, standing back up and rinsing off. Dan was breathing heavily now, and he reached out tentatively towards her. She slapped his hand away. 

"Naughty boy. And I thought you were going to be good for me?" she eyed him disapprovingly. Dan swallowed hard. 

"I'll be good," he breathed, clutching his knees. She laughed, turning her back to him. 

Then, as dreams tend to do, the scene shifted. Dan was in a field, still naked and kneeling, but this time he was in front of a different woman. She had shorter hair than the last one, and a larger, more masculine frame. She was still facing away from him, though, and Dan let out an involuntary whine when she turned to look at him. 

"Are you horny, pet?" she asked soothingly. "I can do something about that for you, if you'd like." Dan whined and nodded enthusiastically as the woman approached him. She straddled him and smiled, tugging at a leash that Dan hadn't noticed was looped around his neck. 

"Get ready, baby," she whispered in his ear, pushing him roughly onto his back. He gasped as she slowly lowered herself onto his hard cock. She was so wet and warm, his head fell back onto the soft ground and he moaned in ecstasy. He felt a sharp tug on the leash and he looked up at the woman, who had morphed again into a tall brunette. She glared at him as she bounced on his dick. 

"Look at me when I'm fucking you," she growled, slapping him. Dan groaned, nodding. His head lolled back once more and suddenly he was in his own bed, the person riding him bouncing with much more vigor. 

"Shit," he moaned, glancing up at the person, shocked to see it turn into Arin. Arin's face was red and he was moaning loudly as he bounced, pulling the leash every once in a while. 

"Arin," Dan moaned, thrusting up into him and watching in awe and arousal as Arin gasped and came across his chest. 

 

Dan awoke in a start, rock hard and breathing heavily. 

"Fuck," he mumbled under his breath, licking his palm and starting to jerk off. He tried to think of the girls riding him, of wet hair and bouncing tits, but when he finally came, it was to the thought of strong arms pulling at his hair, of whispers in his ear of 'fuck me, Dan,' and of beard burn on his neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my shizz! I know I'm not as good as a lot of these other talented writers, but I appreciate the support you guys give me.


End file.
